Cherries - Extended
by zkcaskett
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story Cherries. You should probably read that first for this story to make sense. This is an addition made to Chapter 8 for those of you who asked for it. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: Here is the extended version of Chapter 8 in the story Cherries. Please know that this is my first attempt at posting anything even remotely smutty so as much as criticism is encouraged, please be gentle. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Castle didn't let go of her hand once they had made their way inside. Kate was glad because nothing could distract her from the tingles running down her arm, starting from where their fingers were laced together.

That is, until she actually looked up and took in the room. Candles were lit up and scattered everywhere around the loft. It was a sight for sore eyes. Kate might have thought it was cheesy if not for the aroma she picked up as she inhaled the smell of the room. Whether it was the candles that released such a sweet smell or whether it was from the burning of incense, she didn't know and frankly she didn't care.

"What's that smell?" She asked Castle as she came to a stop. She looked at him and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Evidently, the fact that she had picked up on the odor the room released pleased him quite a bit. Why did he care so much what the room smelled like? Well, now she _definitely_ wanted to know.

"And you call yourself a detective," he mocked her.

That earned him an eye roll from Kate but only solidified her interest in the aromatic mixture. She shifted her head and sniffed, wafting the air in her direction. She needed to smell it again, needed to identify the substance.

All of a sudden it hit her. The room smelled like cherries. She reluctantly let go of his hand and lifted one of the candles in her hand. She turned around and looked at Castle when she blew out the flame. The smile on his lips only grew wider and even in the dimmed lighting of the room, she saw his eyes darken. When the light had been extinguished and the smoke had dissipated within the room, Kate brought the glass filled with wax up to her nose. The brim touched her upper lip as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Her eyes still closed, a smile graced her features as she contemplated all the thought he'd put into this.

He had gone out, bought at least 4 dozen candles and made sure they smelled like cherries. Because it was her. It was what she had smelled like on that day, and therefore it was them. That smell is what brought them together.

When Kate opened her eyes, the mere inches separating them were created by the circumference of the glass.

He grinned at her and she did the same, hiding it behind the object she held in her hands. It was sappy and she knew it but in that moment she couldn't care less, because he had bought candles that smelled like cherries. That was all the mattered in her mind right then and there.

"It smells like cherries," she said looking him in the eye but purposefully keeping that cup between them. Without the glass, there was nothing to keep her from kissing him silly, which she knew they both wouldn't be able to stop.

"That's very intuitive of you, Miss Beckett," he told her with a smile. "However I have to admit, it's not as good as when you wore it."

"You sure you didn't want to buy the fragrance for yourself Castle? Judging from all these candles, I'd say the girly smell would fit you just fine," she teased him, but wasn't able to restrain the smile that broke free.

"You wound me Beckett. What, are we back to the 'who's the girl in this relationship?' conversation again?" He asked. Kate looked at him sheepishly.

At that, Kate took a step forward entering a very dangerous territory even she wasn't sure she'd be able to get out of. The millimeters that separated their lips were almost nonexistent. She looked him in the eye. When she spoke, their lips brushed ever so slightly

"Maybe later tonight you'll get the opportunity show me that you're all man."

With that she slipped away from him. As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like _tease_. She smiled and turned to face him again when there was a considerable amount of distance between them. One more second that close to him and she would've lost it. It was intoxicating. The smell of his cologne over powered that of cherries when they were at such a close proximity. And then when their lips had met when she'd talked, Kate wanted nothing more than to sink into the warmth of his embrace. But she knew that tonight was about more than that. He had gone through all this trouble for her, and he deserved to give her the perfect night. It's what he had asked her. He thought she deserved a date, and therefore, they would finish what he'd set out to do.

Locking eyes with him she noticed the look in his eyes had darkened by about 3 shades and it looked like he was cursing this date after all.

* * *

"So Castle? What are we having for dinner?" He heard her ask. That _little_ minx. Why hadn't he just kissed her? They could be kissing right now!

_She deserves this, Rick! Get a grip_, he thought. This was going to be a long night if she kept teasing him like that. Hell, her clothes were teasing him. She looked absolutely breathtaking but all he wanted to do was to rip that dress off of her and worship her body. She was right though – when wasn't she? – there would be time for that later. Wait she asked a question didn't she?

"Wouldn't you like to know," He teased back. He finally got his legs to function again and headed towards the sound system. He quickly put on a playlist he'd made earlier in the evening and then made his way to the kitchen where she was currently standing.

"Is everything about the mystery with you?" She asked.

"I think you've got that backwards. You, Kate Beckett, are the mystery, one I don't think I will ever solve." He said looking her in the eye. She looked away shyly. In an instant Castle was beside her.

"Kate, you know that that was a compliment right?" When she didn't look up, he continued, desperately trying to find the words to convey how much the mystery of _her_ meant to him. He tilted her chin so that their eyes met. "You know, that's what I thought when I first met you. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I- I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart… and your hotness." He added that last one to lighten the mood.

By the time he'd finished, she was smiling again. God he loved that smile. He loved her. And if he didn't say anything the evening would end there. "We're having lasagna," he said and she laughed.

"That sounds lovely Castle," she said. They were still standing so close.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked, looking down at her lips. She licked them.

"Sure."

He took a step back, not breaking eye contact. He could play that teasing game too. And by the looks of it, she wasn't all that powerless to his charms.

* * *

There was that flutter in her abdomen again. They needed to stop teasing or there would be absolutely no foreplay before she'd spontaneously combust. The way he could speak words was just mind numbing. What he had told her right there, it was… Wow. At first she hadn't known what to think about his statement, when he told her she was a mystery. It reminded her that she came with tons of baggage.

No man, nor anyone for that matter, had ever told her something so beautiful. And she hadn't even kissed him! Why hadn't she have kissed him? She chided herself mentally but made a silent promise to make it up to him later. There would be plenty of that for sure. But later. Dammit, why did they always have to put things on hold for later? It was one frustrating game they were playing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked him, a little nervous now. Why was she even nervous at this point?

"Well, seeing as the table is already set, maybe you could pour the wine. I'll get the lasagna out of the oven." He answered, putting on his oven mitts.

Kate moved forward and grabbed the bottle he had taken out of the refrigerator and set on the counter alongside two glasses. She did as he asked and placed the two glasses beside the place mats facing each other on the table. He joined her, holding a huge ceramic plate of lasagna. He placed it on the table and took off the mittens.

Castle pulled out her chair and gestured for her to take a seat. She smiled warmly at him. When they were facing each other, Castle started cutting the lasagna and served them both appropriate portions. Kate blew on her fork, but smiled, all the while looking at him suggestively. He hadn't even picked up his utensils yet, too caught up in the act of staring at her. Did she still find that creepy? It was probably a good thing he had nothing in his hands when she closed her mouth around the fork and her eye lids fluttered. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her approval of his dish. She nodded.

"Castle, this tastes amazing," she said, her tone almost disbelieving. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Thank you detective. Well, certainly not from my mother!" He said jokingly and she chuckled. "I took a class back then, when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis. I had no idea how to cook and by then I already knew she was cheating on me. This meant that I'd have to cook for my daughter since I knew she'd rather pursue her career."

"Well, it paid off. This is _really_ good."

"Thanks," He said. The turn on the conversation made him a little uneasy. He really didn't want to be talking about his ex-wife right now.

"You know you're a great Dad, right? Alexis is a great kid." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah, she really is," he agreed.

The rest of their dinner was spent making small talk, laughing and blushing at the innuendos and Kate laughing at whatever absurdities Castle came up with. By the time they'd finished eating, they had also emptied the bottle of wine. They were positively buzzed. Only slightly dazed by the wine, but more so by each other's presence. They always had something to say. There were no awkward pauses or silences like there usually were during first dates. They had no problem reaching out and holding on to each other's hand. It was, up until now, a perfect night.

Castle got up to discard their plates and Kate followed with what was left of the lasagna. Once everything was put in the dishwasher and sealed up, Castle took her hand and led her towards the living room. He didn't say a word.

He led her to the center of the room and encircled her body with his. She melted into him instantly and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. Kate laid her head down on his shoulder and let him sway to the soft sound of the music in the background.

Her eyes shut as she recognized the song that was playing. Arms, by Christina Perri. She'd always thought that song fit them so well. She wasn't one to believe in coincidences.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

Well, it was true that she hadn't. When she'd first met him, sure there had been that lust and physical attraction, but it was nothing she thought she could control or that wouldn't dissolve. She'd thought he was a self-centered jackass. Of course, he'd proved her wrong and he indeed made his way into her heart. He'd jumped through hoops to get there and practically forced his way in.

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

She was complicated. He said it himself, she was a mystery. Only he'd taken the time to try and solve her. To try and fix her. She came with baggage, no doubt about it. And he had a daughter. More than once she'd told herself that it'd probably be better if he just left, got over her and been happy with someone else. But he was just so stubborn that stupid, ridiculous, caring, loving, ruggedly handsome man. She was so glad now, that he hadn't.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

That made her grin. She had shut him down so many times. She hadn't even wanted to give them a chance. She simply left him hanging whenever she might have given him the impression that there might be a chance for something more. But he came back, unfazed and forgiving, every single time.

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown._

Well that could certainly be tied to her mother's case. She said it herself, she was drowning in it. He was the only one who managed to get her to the surface again. But ultimately, she was the one who had to decide whether or not she wanted to head back to the shore or if she would stay there forever. She had to choose between a life alone but focused on her mother's case, or a life of her own with a family that might mean never knowing the truth.

_I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

That's exactly what she'd done. She put up walls around her heart. She kept him at arm's length but really she'd wanted him to know everything. She just couldn't bring herself to explain. Of course, being the man that he was, he slowly, brick by brick, brought the wall down to rubble at her feet. The only thing left to do was to take that leap of faith. That final step would be life altering however it ended.

_I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

That was part of it too. She knew she was hurting. How could she deliberately pull him into that pain with her? He didn't deserve to be put through that kind of hell. And what about Alexis and Martha? They weren't the only two that would be involved where this relationship was concerned.

_I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'till you_

She hadn't really. That wall had always been there. She'd been scarred in relationships as well. She'd told herself that she'd be better off alone. Her walls were meant to protect her. How could anyone truly understand what she was going through without having lived it? But then there was him.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

It was. Home is where the heart is. And he had her heart. She was _so_ sappy tonight and whether it was a product of the wine or her elated state of mind, she wasn't quite sure. But in the end, it was true. He'd stolen her heart when she wasn't looking and now, there was nowhere else she wanted it to be. It's as though it was better now that he had it. A part of it was healed.

Kate felt him shift and wipe his thumb across her cheeks. She was crying._ Dammit_, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Why did she ruin everything?

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just, this song… and-"

And what? What the hell was she thinking? First she started crying in the middle of a perfect date and then she couldn't even explain it? _Shit- _

Kate Beckett did not cry and especially not on dates. How was she supposed to explain this?

"Tell me."

Was it really that simple? It couldn't be.

"I love you," the words flew out of her mouth without her consent. Was it too soon? Maybe she shouldn't have voiced it right away. Maybe-

"I'm going to kiss you now." And he did. As he finished off the last words their lips met and she sighed. Her arms tightened around his neck and his tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She wasn't one to hold back and opened up to him immediately. His hands covered her cheeks and tangled in her hair. When air became a necessity they broke apart but rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Kate, I love you too."

The feel of his lips on hers had made something inside of her snap. It's exactly what she had expected. She couldn't stop now. And those _words_. How could three ridiculously short little words bring her resolve crumbling down?

He felt the same. He loved her. There was not a trace of doubt in her mind. His words filled a void inside of her she didn't know existed. She needed him. Now.

"Rick?"

"Mmh, yeah?"

"Make love to me."

* * *

The look in Castle's eyes shifted instantly. Although the love and adoration was a constant, she didn't think the lust could've intensified. Apparently it could. The blue of his eyes had already been close to navy but now they neared black. She was quite certain that the color was mirrored by hers.

Castle gently laid his hand across her cheek and kissed her fiercely. Kate moaned as his tongue delved into the depths of her mouth and tangled with hers. Having asked for it, she shouldn't have been surprised by the boldness of his mouth on hers, but she was. She'd never experienced anything quite like it. Electricity coursed through her entire body and she stood on her toes, trying to make up for her lack of heels. She had one hand around his neck, clutching him to her and the other squeezed his bicep.

The need to breathe became a necessity but Castle only moved his lips to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. He nibbled at her ear and she moaned, her hand moving to join the other behind his head. While one of his hands rested on her hip, the other made it's decent towards her rear and gently squeezed, bringing their bodies flush together, separated only by the mere inches formed by their clothing.

Castle groaned as their hips made contact, relishing in the closeness but needing lots more of it. The hand on her hip moved to expose the smooth skin of her shoulder, pushing the short sleeves of her dark dress down her arm and taking the strap of her bra down with it. He kissed every spot he had just uncovered and moved downwards still. As he reached the material of her dress at her neckline he made his way back up to kiss her just as passionately.

Kate sighed as their lips fused but craved more. She sought friction and found herself grinding on his upper thigh. If only her_ dress_ would-

She let out a frustrated groan expressing her discontentment with the restraining garment. Castle chuckled into her neck.

"Don't laugh at me," Kate tried to menace but it came out breathless.

"I'm not, you're adorable. And hot and sexy and extraordinary."

His left hand splayed across the back of her thigh and she inhaled sharply at the skin to skin contact. Still peppering her neck with kisses he slowly, painstakingly lift up the hemline of her skirt. He let out a groan when his fingers mad contact with the silk of her panties. Kate grinned and found his lips with hers.

In one swift motion, Castle picked Kate up from the ground, his hands lifting her thighs so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. Their lips never left each other however they both gasped as their hips made contact. Her lips hovered over his for a moment as their eyes met, then quickly shut as their lips latched on to one another's once more.

Castle finally gained function of his legs and tried to manoeuver their bodies around the loft. He bumped into the couch only causing her to squeeze her legs around his for fear of falling. Castle growled at the sensation. Kate was enjoying seeing him quickly lose control and bit his bottom lip only to soothe it with her tongue a moment later.

He opened his eyes as they made their way through his study and looked at her in wonder lifting both eyes brows. Kate smiled and bit her lip.

"Beckett, when you do that, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." He warned her.

"Don't call me Beckett."

"Kate," he said her name on a sigh and she practically whimpered in his arms, kissing him feverishly.

"I love calling you Kate, I just never know if that's what you want to hear," he said between kisses and caressing her thighs.

"Always. I always love to hear it," Kate's unfiltered mind admitted.

Her back hit the door of his room and once more sent their hips directly into each other's. This time, Kate groaned as she felt his hardness press into the silk of her underwear. _So_, many clothes.

Why did they have so many _clothes_ on?

Castle opened the door to his room and set her down at the foot of the bed. She hastily attacked his button down and kissed very bit of his chest that appeared as she divested him of his shirt. Her hands pushed it down, let it fall to the floor and eagerly returned to his chest. She ran her nails gently down his pecks and down until she reached below his belly button. She felt the muscles of his abdomen contract and his breath inhale sharply. She looked up into his eyes as his hand reached up to cup her cheek and guided her mouth to his.

They savored the flavor of each other until Castle was only nipping at her mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently spun her around so that she faced away from him. He lowered his head and touched his lips to her neck. He exhaled and Kate shivered as the rush of heat sent tingles all over her body, her senses in overdrive. She let her head fall back and lean on his shoulder on a sigh.

The smell of his skin mixed with the now faint aroma of cherry that lingered in the air. The taste of his skin under the exploration of her tongue. The sight of him aroused and affected by her presence. The sound of his groans when she kissed just the right spot or touched him in a certain way. The feel of his lips at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as well as his hands spanning her waist and slowly running down the zipper of her dress. She felt powerful but vulnerable at once. Though the vulnerability was usually something she cringed at, she embraced it with Castle. She felt safe in his arms. She could melt into him and he'd sculpt her body back into shape.

She'd never experienced anything like it. Power was something she never gave up during sex. She'd never trusted anyone not to hurt her or to please her to her satisfaction had she given them the option to. Perhaps that was because that's all it had ever been. Sex.

This was so much more. They were making love. Discovering each other's bodies, worshiping them. This was about mutual pleasure, because pleasing the other came before their own needs.

Her dress fell into a heap at her feet.

"Touch me," she told him as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

His hands complied immediately and spanned her waist then moved up and down her back in a gentle caress. There would be time for rough and impatient later. Tonight was about savoring their first time and professing their love to one another through their touches and occasional words.

She stood in her under garments while he still had pants on. She decided it was time to rectify that. Not wanting to leave his mouth, she used his body to guide her hands down his until she reached his belt. She felt him shiver against her skin. Kate grinned into the kiss and Castle groaned. She slid the belt through the loops and heard the clang of the metal as it hit the floor. Castle feasted on her neck, his hands slowly making their way up her body towards her still covered breasts. Kate moaned and quickly ridded him of his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Castle massaged her breast through her bra and felt her taught nipples harden under his touch. He walked her backwards towards the bed. When Kate's calves hit the end of the mattress she sat and moved away from him to lie across the bed on her back. In no time, Castle had caught up to her. He made his way above her body and kissed her mouth thoroughly. Kate's legs tangled with his; she had one of her heels running up and down his calf while the other lay flat, her knee bent to keep him close to her.

He kissed along her collar bone, her bicep, forearm, wrist, palm and finished with the tip of each finger. He paid the same attention to the other side of her. Then he let his lips drift across her collarbone. He sneaked his arm around her and she helped him by lifting her body up from the mattress, giving him enough space to unclasp her bra and gently lift it from her body. He tossed it onto the floor and stared at her body.

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen," he told her, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Castle," she breathed, unable to think about anything other than his name.

Castle returned his attention to the rest of her he had previously uncovered. He kissed her breast, relishing in the moan that escaped her mouth. He laved the hardened nipple with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth.

Kate squirmed underneath him, desperately seeking pressure where she needed it most.

_Shit- _

He obviously knew what he was doing. The rest of her body felt numb with the exception of her breasts and her core. Her hands tangled in his hair and gripped him tightly, an encouragement to keep going. In case her unrelenting moans weren't enough.

He paid the same attention to her other mound and then blew on the first one causing her back to arch and her grip to tighten in his hair, if the was even possible. Kate's body was on fire. She held on to his hair for dear life. All this foreplay was driving her nuts. If he didn't start soon, she thought she'd come from the intensity of it all.

Before continuing his decent on her body, he came back up to lock lips with hers. They shared open mouthed kisses, both breathing heavily and overwhelmed by the presence and willingness of the other.

"You're amazing Kate," he told her as they broke apart. She moaned in response and shifted her hips beneath his. It elicited the reaction she was looking for as he closed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. Kate knew exactly what she was going to him.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned and stole a chaste kiss form her before continuing his previous task. Castle kissed his way down her stomach and as he neared the border of her panties he put a hand on her hips to hold her still. Kate could not, for the life of her, control her body. She'd lost every bit of control. Her body responded to him. It _belonged_ to him.

Castle moved over the band of her underwear and kissed the top of her right thigh, over her tibia and down to her ankles. When he comes back up tough, he nudged her legs apart and Kate gasped as he nipped and kissed the inside of her thigh, so close to wear she really wanted him to be. Kate's right leg was now over his shoulder and her heal digging into his lower back.

"Castle," she moaned his name and squirmed but his hands held her hips steadily on the bed. He repeated the process once more on her left leg.

Castle came back up to meet her gaze as he lowered her panties and threw them aside. He looked down at her and then straight into her eyes.

"God, Kate," he said breathlessly, failing to find words adequate to define what he felt and how she looked. Kate hastily removed his boxers and threw them across the room as if trying to get rid of them forever.

She glanced down at him and well, he hadn't been joking all these years. He wasn't, um… small.

He smiled at her and she kissed him passionately. Their tongues intertwined and competed for dominance before settling on an easy pace. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

Castle slid his hand down her body and looked in to her eyes as he found her already wet and completely ready. Kate moaned loudly when he finally touched her and ran his thumb over her clit.

"Please, Castle. I need you."

They both look at each other and Castle reached into his night stand, pulling out a condom. Kate took it from his hands and tore it open with her teeth. He looked at her in awe and she smirked at him. She took the latex and rolled it smoothly over his shaft. Castle groaned as she ran her hand over him before releasing him.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes. In one smooth motion he buried himself inside of her until nothing separated them. They both moaned in pleasure and Castle watched Kate's eyes roll back and shut. He let his head fall to her neck and kissed her there, giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She hummed in approval. "I'm fine. More than fine." She grabbed his face with both her hands and brought his lips to meet hers in a searing kiss. Castle slid out of her almost completely before sliding back in, a little more forcefully. Kate gasped and her nails dug into his back, spurring him on. She twisted her hips slightly making his breathing hitch and a growl tumbled from his lips. Castle thrust into her and brought his left hand to cup her breast, running his thumb over her erect nipples. Kate's grip tightened and her back lift off the bed, seeking the warmth of his hand.

His other hand stroked the full length of her body until he reached the back of her knee. He brought her leg up, changing the angle and causing her to moan in surprise.

Kate panted in his neck and he could feel his own release threatening to overcome him. Pushing into her still, he kissed her neck and held her leg, barring most of its weight, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to keep it in that position.

Kate was completely at his mercy. She'd never been this way with any other man. The experience had never been quite as good either. This… This was different from everything.

"Kate," he breathed close to her ear.

"Castle," she moaned, "I'm so close. Touch me."

He withdrew his hand from her breast and placed it where their bodies merged. Where they became one. He ran his thumb over the bundle of nerves and she screamed, her orgasm hitting her full force, pulling her over the edge. When her inner walls contracted, he thrust into her once, twice and felt his release giving in, pulling him into the sweet state of bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I need to go… Over there. *Hides behind the nearest corner*  
Please leave a review, it'd be very much appreciated. **


End file.
